


Good Morning

by desuta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got really pretty hair, you know that…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY wanted to write some kiteging bc of the upsetting lack of it so here's some hot fresh kiteging, right out of the oven

Kite woke up at around 8, and found himself in a much softer place than he was last night. The last thing he remembered was watching some film on TV that was really moving, and slowly slumping more and more into the sofa before falling asleep. As he began to sit up, blinking his eyes and brushing his hair back, he realized whose bed he was in. Ging’s. His heart started to beat loud.

He had spent the night at Ging’s apartment, who seemed to have a hard time trying to find the right way to invite him over. Kite remembered him scratching the back of his head and mumbling, “You could come over, if you want,” and he remembered how only that made him excited. He remembered walking into Ging’s home, and Ging saying, “Er, sorry. It’s a little messy. Feel free to eat whatever,” and how that, too, made him excited. Even if it wasn’t spotless, it was Ging’s home, and he was in it, with Ging. Waking up next to him however, that took the cake.

He couldn’t help but tilt his head just a little to see if Ging was really next to him, and smiled at his ruffled up hair and slow snoring. His eyes flickered to the other’s chest, and Kite blushed at the realization that he was shirtless. (Possibly pantless, but thinking about that would be too much.)

He turned his head forward, staring at the sheets on his legs, and pulled them up for a moment to press them to his face. They smelled like Ging. That was almost too much. So he set them back down and slipped himself out of bed, feeling embarrassed as he made his way to the door on the side of the room. It hit him that Ging must have carried him to bed after he fell asleep, because if he ended up there any other way, he definitely would have remembered it.

He opened the door, and to his assumption, it was the bathroom. He shut the door behind him quietly after he walked in, hoping not to disturb Ging’s slumber. Kite thought he seemed like he would be scary if woken up without a reason.

Flicking the light on, he stripped his clothes off slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. After folding his stuff into a neat pile on the hamper, he switched the shower on and stepped inside, away from the showerhead, and closed the curtain behind him. At his own pace, he stood under the hot water, and sighed warmly as it poured down him. This was one of the best mornings he’d had in a very, very long time.

***

Kite only blow dried his hair sometimes. Usually, he only spent a few minutes so his clothes didn’t get too uncomfortable from wet hair against them. That day, however, he decided to take the extra time to get it as dry as he could. Getting the bottom of his hair was harder, so he didn’t bother too much with it, but he got most of the rest to the point where it was only slightly damp. He wondered if he spent more time drying his hair than he did showering as he dressed himself, but shrugged it off, knowing that Ging would probably be awake by now.

He felt kind of nervous thinking about seeing him again, and he wasn’t really sure why. Maybe it was because Ging carried him to bed last night, but that wasn’t something to be so flustered about, right? Ging probably just wanted him to sleep comfortably. Yet Kite’s cheeks flushed as he thought of the other slipping his arms under his body, clutching him as he walked him over into his room, and onto his warm, soft bed. Would Ging bring it up when he greeted him? It would be weird to bring up, right? There was nothing to be so excited over.

Kite swallowed, sending his worries into the back of his mind, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ging was out of bed, and the sheets weren’t made. There were no clothes on the floor, so Kite assumed he was still in his pajamas (unless he really was sleeping naked.) He reached for the bedroom door handle, and opened it slowly as he glanced around the room. In the left corner, nearest to the door, Ging was in his apartment’s kitchen, now wearing a shirt, and thankfully, pants. He leaned against the counter, sipping out of the mug he held, and raised his hand when he saw Kite.

“Yo.” He seemed tired. His eyes were droopier than usual, and his oversized pajama shirt fell over his shoulders, which he didn’t seem to care about. Kite walked into the main room of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Kite asked him if he slept well, to which Ging grumbled a, “Not really,” while slowly slugging himself along to the other side of the room, leaving his coffee mug at the counter. Kite watched him curiously as he made his way to the sofa, plopping his ass on it lazily.

Ging leaned his back against the side of the sofa, spreading his legs as his eyes met with Kite again. He smirked slightly, and raised his finger with a motion of ‘come here’. Kite reached for his hat, which wasn’t there, and awkwardly brushed his fingers through his hair as his eyes darted down at the floor. As he tried to remember where he could have put it, Ging interrupted his thoughts with a lower, more soothing voice than before. “Kite. Get over here.”

He began walking to meet Ging on the sofa, and he was suddenly focusing on everything else but actually getting there. He focused on how warm his eyes felt when he blinked, and he focused on the feeling of friction between his socks and the carpet. He focused on where his hat could be, and the obstacles of furniture around him as he made his way. Suddenly he was in front of the sofa, and his eyes looked up only slightly to see Ging, still in the same position, gazing up at him with inviting eyes.

“Sit with me.”

Kite swallowed as he sat his lanky, nervous body on the couch, positioning himself directly across from Ging. “No, not like that. Sit with me. Right here.” Ging pointed to the space between his legs, and Kite swallowed again, harder, before nodding and turning himself around, moving backwards until he fit in between Ging’s legs. He could sense the other’s smirk behind his back, and raised his hand to his face, covering his cheeks and staring directly at the pillow on the other side of the sofa. Then Ging started touching his hair, and Kite squeezed his face tight.

“You’ve got really pretty hair, you know that…?” Ging took little strands of it between his hands, pulling them up and rubbing them down until they fell out of his grip. He twirled his fingers around the locks, slowly and softly wrapping them up. Kite covered his arms around his legs, his cheeks going warm from the sensation of the other’s touch. Ging Freecss was playing with his hair, oh my God, Ging Freecss was playing with his hair.

He took a deep breath in, and shakily let it out.

Ging pulled his fingers out of the looped hair, again, letting it fall against Kite’s back. He then pulled up another strand, gently letting his hand feel it until it reached the end of his tips, and before it could fall out of his grasp, he used his other hand to grip the top and repeat the process. He continued this, playing with many different little locks as he went across Kite’s hair. “It’s soft...it feels nice.” Kite didn’t mean to exhale as loud as he did at the comment.

“You alright?” Is how Ging responded, and Kite just barely nodded his head as he muttered a ‘yes.’ Ging suddenly moved his hands away, and Kite felt like he did something wrong until he felt the familiar touch on his stomach. Ging had wrapped his arms around him, and was pulling him closer to his body. This way, Kite fit snugly into Ging, who made a little more room with his legs for the other to fit.

Now, however, Ging’s breath against his back was much more noticeable, and the top of Kite’s rump was pressed against Ging’s crotch. He couldn’t help but let out a quiet whisper of a moan as the other man dragged his warm hands across his cold stomach to bring them behind his back again. He was taking too much time to move them. Kite knew it was on purpose.

“Is that better?” Ging asked, and Kite definitely knew now he was teasing him, he could hear the playfulness in his voice. It wasn’t better, really. Kite was getting excited from this, and because of that he was embarrassed, which made Ging pulling him closer not better, but just worse. He didn’t want to get flustered in front of anyone, but especially not Ging. He wasn’t sure why, he knew it was nothing to be embarrassed about, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never really had such intimate feelings for someone, and he didn’t know what to think of them, so he was shy about them. It didn’t help that Ging was his teacher, either.

Still, it did feel pretty damn good. He responded, “Yes...this is fine.”

Ging grasped his hair again, and pressed it to his cheek, closing his eyes as he pulled it down to his parted lips. They closed slowly as they met with Kite’s hair, kissing the soft locks delicately. Kite’s heart pumped hard. The other’s soft lips stayed pressed against his hair for quite a long moment, or at least it felt like it.

As he pulled away, Kite sighed relievingly. There was a pause, and Kite instinctively began to stand up, until Ging put an arm around his waist again and pulled him back down, bringing him what felt like even closer than before. “Ging…” Kite couldn’t think of anything else to say. He didn’t want to leave him. He wanted Ging to hold him and touch with him like he was, but he just couldn’t admit it.

Ging’s right arm was the one clutching his stomach, while his left found its way to Kite’s hair once more. He pressed his head against the other’s back, and asked softly, “Can I play with you a little more?” Kite’s hand met his face again, and he mumbled through his fingers, “Ging…” There was silence for a few seconds, the only motion being Ging’s fingers twirling and curling themselves through Kite’s hair.

Kite pulled his hand down, but spoke in such a quiet voice it wouldn’t have made a difference if he kept it there.

“Please…” Ging leaned his head away, staring up at the back of Kite’s head. Kite could sense the strength of his gaze. “Please?” Ging’s voice was even more playful than before, and he chuckled a little as he tugged a lock of Kite’s hair hard. The other jerked back a little, gasping at the sudden roughness. “G-Ging!” He grabbed the arm that held his stomach, and Ging released the strand before his tone changed to something quieter. He sounded almost apologetic. “Can I do that?” Was all he asked, and Kite’s heartbeat remained pumping harshly as he took his time to move his hand over to Ging’s. He didn’t mind getting it pulled. He liked it a little. His hand placed itself over Ging’s, and he spoke with a little smile. “Yes.”

Ging drew a piece of hair between his fingers, placing it between his teeth, and curled his fingers through the remaining, untouched strands, twirling and spinning them again as Kite gripped his hand tighter. His face was hotter than it’d ever been. His whole body felt a kind of jittery feeling he’d never felt. Kite remembered the feeling of the adrenaline rushes he got from stealing things when he was younger, and he remembered the feeling of nervousness whenever something dangerous or unfamiliar approached him, but never had he ever felt this kind of shaking in his body.

It felt like he had become lighter, like he was in the palm of Ging’s hand. It felt like a rush of excitement was coursing through every little crease and corner of his body. This kind of feeling, that made his heart pump so loud, his hands sweat so much, and his body feel so ecstatic, it had to be the best feeling Kite had ever felt. It was such an incredibly simple thing, and if it were anyone else there would be no effect, but knowing that it was Ging touching him and playing with him like this, it changed everything. He had finally come to terms with his gigantic crush on his teacher.

The hair between Ging’s teeth fell, and his hands moved to the front of Kite’s body. His left hand found its way to Kite’s thigh, rubbing it slowly as his right found a small string of hair that laid upon Kite’s chest. He curled his finger through it, Kite’s eyes dashing to gaze at the movement as he bit his lip from the sensation on his leg. Ging’s hand moved lower, slowly sliding down his thigh before suddenly stopping. Kite took in a sharp breath as Ging pressed a kiss against his back, against his hair, and squeezed his thigh tight. His right hand left the other's hair to slip up along his jaw, fingers gently placed against his throat and cheek as his thumb stroked over his lip. His own lips moved away from Kite’s back hesitantly, soon they were right against the side of Kite’s neck, hovering over his body, and they asked in a tone much too seductive for Kite’s pants to handle, “Do you wanna take this to my room?”

Kite swallowed, flustered from knowing that Ging could feel his heartbeat, and see his blushing expression. He turned his head to face Ging slowly, lips parting and eyes softening as he locked stares with him. Ging was smirking, his eyelids lowered no longer from sleepiness, but from desire. He looked almost animalistic, his hair ruffled and his stubble messy and unshaven. And, having only had a cup of coffee that morning, he looked starving. Kite’s eyes drooped down as well, his eyebrows raising up in anticipation as his lips unconsciously curled up into a soft smile. He reached down to hold Ging’s hand, pulling it towards his groin slightly before whispering back to him in a confident, excited tone. “Yes.”

***

Kite was breathless. His hair was all sprawled out on the pillow below him, some of it laying on the bed and some of it hanging off of it, and his grip on the sheets was hard. His cheeks were still reddened, and his expression was still amazed at all the things Ging knew how to do. Not even that, he only learned the things Ging was willing to show him this time, he would realize later. Right now all he wanted to do was catch his breath.

Ging was lying next to him, trying to regain his oxygen more slowly. He brushed his hand through his now even messier hair, and looked over at Kite with a coy smile. The other was so busy trying to calm down, his eyes stayed shut even with the gaze against him, and it was really cute to Ging. He reached out for Kite’s hand, slipping over the top of it, but Kite moved it quick, and their palms met, pushing together as their fingers curled around each other. Ging’s smile broadened, and he laughed a little.

“Do you wanna get up after this?” Kite peeked the eye closer to Ging open, and took in a large huff of breath before closing it again, re-opening both eyes together to stare at the ceiling. “Not really…” It wouldn’t be too good to sleep now, seeing how they’d probably wake up in the afternoon, but something about continuing on with their day after all of that felt kind of weird, at least, it sure did for Kite, who had know idea how well Ging could manage all day knowing the stuff they did that morning.

“In that case...wanna spoon?” Kite turned his head finally to look back at Ging, beautiful with his hair amiss and a warm smile on his face. “Yeah…” His voice was breathy, but happy, and they released hands as he turned his head and the rest of his body to face the other side. Ging slid up next to him, the sheets shuffling as he moved, and slipped his arm over Kite’s bare torso while pressing himself against him, the warmth making Kite blush. It really was undeniably the best morning he’d ever had.


End file.
